Magma Twin-Pike Claire
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10606 |no = 885 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 177 |animation_idle = 88 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112 |normal_distribute = 16, 11, 16, 11, 14, 10, 12, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 9, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 32, 36, 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 9, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = One of the sacred Guardians of Meirith. While out on a mission, she received word of some heretics who planned to defy Karna Masta, and decided to return immediately. This choice would mean leaving her friend Quaid behind in the territory they had been exploring, but according to legend, Claire chose to go with her brother in the end. Once she had returned to the Holy Emperor's side, she faced off against a group of bladed warriors, ultimately falling in battle as she tried to protect her brother. Too weakened by the wounds she had received during her previous mission to recover, she left her last words to her beloved brother. |summon = Why do I always attract the helpless? It would seem I can't escape my role as a big sister. Hehe. |fusion = Your ignorance resembles that of my younger brother and that worries me. I can't just let it be... |evolution = The will to protect is the precious emotion that acts as the source of my power. | hp_base = 5325 |atk_base = 1935 |def_base = 1947 |rec_base = 1453 | hp_lord = 6583 |atk_lord = 2412 |def_lord = 2450 |rec_lord = 1935 | hp_anima = 7475 |rec_anima = 1697 |atk_breaker = 2650 |def_breaker = 2212 |atk_guardian = 2174 |def_guardian = 2688 |rec_guardian = 1816 |def_oracle = 2331 | hp_oracle = 6226 |rec_oracle = 2292 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Glorious Deity |lsdescription = Large boost in damage dealt during Spark & 30% boost to Atk and Def of all types |lsnote = 75% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Flam Areadbhar |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 70% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = De Zon Bleize |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts BC drop rate |sbbnote = 80% Spark & 30% BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Soul Exifience |ubbdescription = 40 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies, boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & greatly boosts Atk |ubbnote = 130% Spark & 200% Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Bonds of Ice |esitem = Blaze Lance or Colt |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Blaze Lance is equipped, or when Colt is in the same squad |evofrom = 10605 |evointo = 10607 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Fire Totem |evomats5 = Fire Pot |evomats6 = Fire Pot |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = *Prior to the official release, this unit was named "Magma Twin-Pike Krea" *Upon release, Claire's Extra Skill only required the Blaze Lance despite it being unobtainable during the time, which also meant that it was impossible to activate Claire's Extra Skill. This was fixed in a later update, by releasing the Blaze Lance in the newly released Achievement System at the time and having Colt in the same squad as a secondary requirement. |addcat = Guardians of Meirith |addcatname = Claire3 }}